Ronto/Leyendas
|habitat=Desierto |dieta=Herbívoro |idioma= |miembros= }} Los ronto eran grandes mamíferos cuadrúpedos que los jawas de Tatooine usaban comúnmente como bestias de carga. Eran conocidos por su lealtad y fuerza, pudiendo transportar cientos de kilogramos de peso. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para asustar a los Incursores Tusken, aunque las máquinas los asustaban fácilmente, como las motos deslizadoras. Se usaban comúnmente en Nubia y Benja-Rihn. Características left|thumb|150px|Un ronto con su jinete, pisoteando un deslizador terrestre. Como los dewbacks nativos de Tatooine, los rontos eran fáciles de entrenar y se encariñaban mucho con sus amos,The Essential Guide to Alien Species cuyas caras asociaban con la comida.Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible Los rontos tenían excelentes sentidos del oído y el olfato, aunque tenían una visión deficiente, por lo que se sorprendían por los movimientos bruscos. Los rontos necesitaba grandes cantidades de agua, aunque sus pieles desprendían el exceso de calor, lo que les permitía funcionar bien en condiciones desérticas. Sin embargo, rara vez se exportaban porque los extranjeros creían que su astucia los hacía poco confiables en las zonas urbanas. Otra razón por la que el ronto era popular entre los jawas es que los jawas no solían visitar las zonas urbanas, por lo que era ideal para viajar al desierto. Cuando estaban en celo, las rontos femeninos emitían un poderoso aroma almizclado muy parecido al olor de un rodiano. Durante la temporada de apareamiento, se le alentó a los rodianos en Tatooine a mantenerse alejados de los rontos machos, para que no se conviertan sin querer en el blanco de los afectos de un ronto. Los rontos podían escuchar sonidos en el rango de 32 kHz.Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log Especies relacionadas Una especie que parecía estar relacionada con el ronto vivía en el planeta Kashyyyk. A diferencia de sus primos de Tatooine, tenían una coloración más oscura, un cráneo más alargado y orejas mucho más pequeñas. También parecían menos asustadizos que sus primos y, de hecho, eran bastante agresivos si eran atacados. Si bien se encuentran típicamente en grupos pequeños, se desconoce cómo llegaron al planeta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' * *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars *"Nomad" *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' * *''Death Star'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' }} Fuentes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire Expansion'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * *''Stay on Target'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas de dieta no especificada Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas de rebaño y manada Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Especies no inteligentes